The Grape Revolution
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Ancient EgyptYY SJ MM BR Certain people get bored and have a little fun with grapes. It disrupts the entire council! Really Funny! One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Contians slight Yaoi  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Jou/Seto, Malik/Marik, and Bakura/Ryou  
  
THE GRAPE REVOLUTION  
  
Yami sighed. He was bored, bored, and very bored.  
  
The people continued to come before the council with nothing important to say. The current couple of peasants were arguing over a patch of desert. Literally a chunk of sand.  
  
Yami shot a glance at Seto, his high priest, and saw that he appeared just as bored. So did Malik, and Bakura. All Yami really wanted to do is go into the garden, or anywhere, and just spend time with his friends. Well, actually mainly just Yugi.  
  
He heard a few excited whispers from behind him. That was where Yugi, Jou, Ryou, and Marik were currently. There were several giant cushions behind the high councils table for the slaves to sit on. Not that this council members referred to their Kois as slaves.  
  
The whispers grew louder, as Yami heard Jou cheer. Apparently a bowl of food had just arrived for them to snack on. Yami wondered what the food was.  
  
He didn't wonder long.  
  
There were suddenly a few angry tones passed and the sound of someone's hand being slapped back, before Yami could hear the food being thrown around. There was a food fight behind the high councils table. Yami sighed and shifted uncomfortably, wishing that he could turn around.  
  
Mai stood at the doorway facing the high council. It was her job to announce the people before the Pharaoh. She had an excellent view of the grapes flying around behind the council. She saw Marik through one at Ryou, and hit him on the nose, and Ryou's revenge by dumping a few grapes down Marik's pants. She also saw Jou's horrible attempts to hit everyone. He missed every single time. Suddenly, Jou got extremely frustrated and grabbed an entire handful of the grapes. He threw them in the general direction of Yugi.  
  
Jou missed Yugi, but finally hit someone as one of the grapes hit Yami in the side of the head.  
  
Mai stifled a laugh, as the Pharaoh tried to ignore the grapes.  
  
There was a sudden cease-fire, and a truce was called as the boys behind the table gathered in a group, and began to whisper excitedly. Mai wished she could hear what they were planning.  
  
The group broke apart with evil grins on their faces. The next few moments were chaos as grapes went everywhere. The court ducked and quickly scattered leaving a shocked council.  
  
"Attack!" Yugi shouted. He was being the leader.  
  
The council stood for a few more moments in udder shock, before they decided to fight back. Unfortunately for Yami, Seto, Malik, and Bakura, the main source of grapes was being carefully guarded against an assault.  
  
Marik took down Malik without much struggle and buried him in the pillows. To keep him from escaping he sat on him. Malik wasn't alone for long, because soon Bakura joined him in defeat.  
  
Seto and Jou were still fighting a few feet away. Seto pinned Jou to the ground, and smiled triumphantly. Jou sighed sadly, "I guess you win"  
  
"Of course I do" Seto smiled again as he climbed off of Jou.  
  
Jou stood with his head hung, seemingly defeated. Suddenly Jou launched himself at Seto, pinned the high priest in a bed of pillows. Marik and Ryou cheered.  
  
Yami heard the cheer, and guessed what had happened. He was alone. He also could find no trace of Yugi. Yami quietly sneaked out from behind the curtain. Hopefully no one saw him. He quickly glanced around for Yugi, and saw him standing a few feet away with the giant bowl of grapes balancing on top of his head.  
  
"Would you like a grape Yami?" Yugi asked a little too calm.  
  
"You" Yami's word was more like a growl as he launched himself at Yugi. Yugi quickly dodged the tackle, and dumped the entire bowl of grapes on top of Yami.  
  
"Do you surrender Yami?" Yugi asked with a smile all to angelic.  
  
Yami nodded, and Jou and Yugi dragged him to the pillow prison.  
  
The boys had done a good job of building the little prison, and Yami sighed as he realized it was going to take a while to get out of it.  
  
Mai laughed as Yugi climbed onto Yami's throne. Jou got in Seto's chair, and Ryou and Marik got in Barkura's and Malik's spot. The rest of the court slowly came out of their hiding spots.  
  
Mai grinned at her own idea. She walked up in front of the council and cleared her throat. "Attention everyone. It seems we have had a little revolution. I now present to you: Pharaoh Yugi, High Priest Jou, Captain of the Guards Marik, and Chief Advisor Ryou."  
  
The 'council' grinned, and preceded to act their given parts.  
  
Yugi immediately sighed, as if bored, and started to whine.  
  
"I do not sound like that!" Came a muffled protest from the pillow prison.  
  
Jou started ordering the servants around, and they followed the orders, but not with out smiles. Jou also attempted to insult them.  
  
Marik and Ryou began a 'deep' conversation about the best way to kill a person.  
  
The court couldn't even stand up strait, because they were to overcome with laughter. The court was in a huge disaster. Amidst the laughter no one noticed as four shadows snuck out of the room.  
  
A servant entered with the grapes she had been ordered to bring. Jou pointed at her, "Hey you worthless servant! I ordered TWO bowls. Just for that I will have you thrown in the prison for the rest of the night!"  
  
Yugi burst into laughter. "No, No" He gasped between laughs "She doesn't deserve that light treatment. I will send her to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Everyone burst once again into laughter as Yugi proceeded to take the stance, and curse when it didn't work. Even the servant girl laughed.  
  
Someone cleared his throat at the end of the room across from the council area. Everyone stopped laughing for a second as they gasped at what they saw.  
  
Yami, Seto, Malik, and Bakura stood with heavy smirks across their faces.  
  
"Are you ready to surrender 'Pharaoh' Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"We will never surrender. We have all the GRAPES!!" Yugi shouted from the throne. He emphasized his point by hugging the huge bowl.  
  
Yami laughed. "Are you sure you wont surrender easily?"  
  
The council nodded. Yami sighed, "Okay then"  
  
The council readied their stocks of grapes for another war.  
  
Yami pulled a watermelon out from behind his back. Seto had two apples, Malik had a couple cantaloupes, and Bakura had an armful of oranges.  
  
Yugi and the others gasped as the first watermelon landed near them.  
  
"RETREAT!!" He shouted, but it was too late. The council fled as the fruit continued to fly. They went out the back door, and didn't come back.  
  
A while later Ryou was still trying to clean his hair. It was dyed pink from the watermelon. Yugi's hair didn't look to bad but it smelt like fruit punch from a mile away.  
  
Jou sighed contentedly. "That was fun huh guys?" He had smudges all over his face that looked strangely like apple sauce.  
  
Everyone nodded. They had lost in the end, but everything was worth it to look at the council's room afterwards. It looked like a killer fruit salad. Fruit was splattered against the walls and the people. It had been the best revolution ever. For years to come, every time Yami and Yugi got into an argument, all Yugi had to do was threaten Yami with grapes to win. Ryou's fear of watermelons never left him.  
  
THE END  
  
So how was that? Was it funny? Please review and tell me! 


End file.
